onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Rathuras Rathal
''"I'll never understand a Taiidan, they walk right up to the counter and ask to be put on the most brutal and tyrannical ship in the entire Navy, there is a reason why few ever last longer than 2 missions on the Blazing Blad''e." Navy Recruiter on Federation Home-world Earth. Rathuras Rathal is among the most distinguished officer's in the History of the Star Union. History Prior to his accident his name was well known and only grew in fame from his own beginning to his current state. Early History Rathuras Rathal was born on-board a freighter, the son of the freighter Captain, Rathruas was almost instantly introduced to the life on a space vessel rarely if ever going ashore. His father taught him both navigation charts and stellar cartography, and as the increase of pirates grew and raids, his son soon learned the ropes of sitting in a turret seat, and quickly became quite excellent at the job. As a custom of many Freighter captains turning off the artificial gravity was a privilege on-board when two or more freighters docked with each other, especially when to play a game of volley ball or the more favored Zero G Dodgeball. As he got older he even received a taste of engineering when he had to help maintenance the ship. But perhaps his greatest value came during in a fateful event in 2697. Star date 374338.9704464739 On a routine route The Golden Jewel came across a Romulan Carrier that had been recently destroyed. As the Golden Jewel scoured the wreckage it came in contact with several fighters which had survived hiding in the wreckage. No sooner had they been able to communicate the pirates returned opening fire on the un-shielded freighter, killing the crew minus for Rathal who was in a turret seat at the time. Unable to make contact with the bridge he assumed they were dead like his now dead father had taught him. Still able with sensors available and communications, Rathal answered their comm. "Crew and Captain dead, I am the Captains son, but communications and sensors are still viable, see if you can target a torpedo to south section of the bulkhead, meanwhile you other three keep the enemy bridge occupied, feel free to show off." The Strategy however crude, worked. Even with a minor excuse of from one fighter about taking orders from a kid, Rathal's response was "If you have any better ideas or sensors, feel free to take command." The Pirate ship was destroyed. And the remaining fighters were able to dock with The Golden Jewel. Over the course of a week, Rathal who was but 17 at the time was commanding Romulus fighter pilots almost 3 times his age. Following a rerouting of controls to the cargo bay, and driving the ship in to warp enough to show up on other pirate scanners, the crew and Rathal were able to destroy many other raiders, before capturing a ship. With a pirate ship in their hands at last, they were able to tow the ship, to the pirate space dock where it appeared as if they had managed to capture a freighter. But in reality they had moved the essential cargo to the pirate vessel they had taken and left the torpedoes they had raided aboard the Golden Jewel. Knowing the greed of the pirates they proceeded to the negotiate a buyer for the vessel. When they intentionally set up for a brawl to occur they left in their Stolen vessel leaving the pirates to try to break into the golden Jewel. It was to be noted at this time two undercover Star Union officers were in route to the station when they made contact with their pirate ship. It was unusual to see them talking amongst themselves until, Rathal turned and explained how each of them was offering up the chance to blow the Pirate Space Dock to hell. Finally all four of them pressed the button, as the ship and Pirate dock exploded in a ball of fire 12 miles wide. "Rest in peace for your killers are ash among the stars." Rathal. Civilian-ship Following the destruction of the Pirate Dock, Rathal and his crew made way to the nearest Star Union dock, and each alerted their superiors that they had survived. Rathal however soon realized he was alone and would not be able to join them in the Star Union Forces. An undercover agent who had witnessed the destruction of the Pirate Dock and had figured out who was responsible though, contacted him at the space dock. He told him that he could join the Star Union forces provided that he was a civilian to begin with. When he revealed he was born in space, the agent told him that a hefty sum of money would be needed to pay for a civilian-ship registration, looking over the captured vessel and the stock that had been taken from the Golden-Jewel, the agent told him that if he could find a buyer he may be able to scape enough money together to pay for the civilian-ship. Rathal eventually thought it over, he had no family left, and by far he had proven in some retrospect that he could command a crew, so after some thought he sold off the ship and Cargo minus for a bottle of Romulan ale that his father had been saving for that day when sorrows were all that remained. Keeping the bottle he applied for civilianship and paid in full. No sooner than he had become a civilian did he enter into the Star Union Forces recruitment post. He was going to join the navy because the navy was in space, and space was his birthright. Life as a Ensign Following his first two years of training which actually lasted a mere four weeks one because of his knowledge and experience before coming into the training, and two because of officers who were informed by a particular covert agent on what they witnessed of him prior to enrollment. His first assignment was on board the Kanorak a Klingon vessel, dominated by mostly Klingon crew save for three humans, two Romulans, and one Orion. While he served mostly in engineering, he occasionally was given chances to voice his opinions, even if they were often met with physical contact. Violent too. However he quickly adapted to the crew life especially in Gahk eating contest. Which he won. His fellow comrade Etaz Pansuk at first was very territorial of him, but after beating the Klingon the two quickly became fast friends. In the following years he slowly worked his way through the ranks until a particular battle that killed off the captain with a Nausicaan fleet attack. It was in this battle that Rathal Assumed command un-contested with his crew and together they all suited into Space suits with magnetic boots and had their ship ram the one of the troop carriers and the crew which launched at the last second descended onto the hull of the Nausicaan Admiral's vessel. Breaching a hole in the ship they entered slaughtered the crew and captured and forced the admiral to call off the attack. While it was a trick the Admiral pulled it gave them enough time to signal the rest of the Star Union Fleet to eradicate the Nausicaan fleet. Of the 45 Klingon crew only 7 remained, but their deaths were celebrated in feasting on Qu'nos. Rathal who was with them at the time got challenged by the Klingon Chancellor into a Gahk eating contest which he again won, by a landslide. Upon finishing he asked for more Gahk with several Klingons laughing that somehow a human had actually acquired a taste for the worms. During the Klingon Council he was awarded Captain status, and allowed to continue if he so wished, but the Star Union interfered and requested that he hadn't experienced enough yet for such a title. His next assignment was with the Romulans. Life as a First Officer Rathal was quoted on despite having the best leisure time with Romulans he was also the most bored he had ever been, he and his captain both agreed on that one. Assigned to the Romulan Battleship for border control between the Tholians and the Breen borders would have been great as their would have been many border breeches, however the Romulan Senate stationed them on Vulcan Border Patrol. Where almost no violations ever occurred. During this time Rathal grew very relaxed as did the captain, who both looked forward to shore leave. During these years he became re-acquainted with a fighter pilot he had commanded on his families ship, D'Nal who was now serving as the Fighter Chief. Eventually come their 2nd year without a single battle or entanglement. The three of them plotted to send notice to the high command to get them to switch them out with another ship for duty. This succeeded and soon they were thrown head overheels into a firefight with the Breen.